Analyse freudienne
by Nenashka
Summary: "Alors... Vous aimez Drago Malfoy, c'est bien cela, monsieur Potter ? C'est absolument absurde... Vous avez bien fait de venir." Voici la psychanalyse d'un Harry tout droit sorti d'un slash HP/DM


**Avertissement :**

Si c'est un lemon que vous êtes venu cherchez, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que le rating M est injustifié, on m'a conseillé de le mettre, mais... Disons que c'est du M léger ^^'

Bon, ça c'est fait ! Sinon :

Cette fic met en scène la psychanalyse d'un Harry de drarry (oui, c'est dans le résumé, mais on est jamais trop prudent x)). Attention : **je lis des drarrys.** Ce n'est pas pour dénigrer le genre que j'ai écrit cette fic, mais plutôt pour mettre en avant l'incohérence des drarrys et les clichés les plus courants. Oui, moi aussi j'adore les drarrys, mais on ne va pas se mentir : Harry et Drago, dans l'oeuvre originale, ne sont absolument PAS faits pour être ensembles. Alors des fois c'est ambigu, je vous l'accorde, mais quand même... Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette fic est à prendre au **second degré**. Oui, je me répète, mais comme je me suis déjà faite sauvagement incendiée dans une de mes précédentes fics pour ne pas avoir assez insisté sur ce point, je met le paquet x)

Ma beta **Camishka** m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire cette fiction, et si vous trouvez que le style du psy diffère beaucoup de celui de Harry, c'est normal : celui du psy, c'est le sien (et si vous trouvez Harry trop nunuche et mélancolique et cliché, c'est normal : c'est fait exprès). C'est donc une coécriture, et je tenais à la remercier pour son importante participation =)

(Oui, dans le genre dénonciation de clichés, au niveau de mes fics ça commence à faire beaucoup, mais c'est comme ça : les gens qui ont la flemme de créer plagient ou critiquent x))

Voilà : je n'ai sans doute pas réussi à y mettre tous les clichés trouvables sur , mais j'ai fait de mon mieux ^^

Enjoy !

* * *

Psy : Bonjour, monsieur Potter, veuillez prendre place sur le divan. Pardonnez ma franchise, mais autant vous dire que je ne suis pas étonné de vous voir ici, monsieur Potter. Il me semblait évident que mon aide vous serait nécessaire un jour ou l'autre … Alors, pourquoi pensez vous être ici ?

Harry : Et bien... J'aime quelqu'un, mais je crois que je ne devrais pas l'aimer... Il s'agit de Drago Malfoy.

Psy : Drago Mal... Bien, je crois que c'est pire que ce que je pensais, et moi qui prévoyais juste un petit traumatisme ...

Harry : Oui, ça peut paraître fou mais... Je l'aime, c'est plus fort que moi. C'est... Le destin.

Psy : Le destin, de mieux en mieux … Vous savez, j'ai lu les livres de J., avec une grande attention. Je peux vous dire que cela est totalement inconcevable, et même la première des groupies en viendrait à la même conclusion.

Harry : Je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde pense, mais je vous jure que je l'aime ! Et je suis persuadé qu'il m'aime aussi...

Psy : Oui, bien sûr … Bien, monsieur Potter, attaquons-nous au coeur du sujet : quand avez vous commencé à aimer monsieur Malfoy ? Ou à vous apercevoir que vous l'aimiez, car je suppose que ça ne devait pas être évident, pour votre esprit …

Harry : J'ai commencé à l'aimer... Dès le début en fait. Dès notre première rencontre.

Psy : Voyez-vous cela ? Étrange, non ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons – et ils le sont - il vous était plutôt antipathique lors de votre rencontre chez madame Gripure. Son arrogance n'avait pas eu sur vous un grand effet...

Harry : ... Oui, bon, d'accord, il m'a semblé plutôt antipathique sur le coup... Mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il a quand même un certain charme.

Psy : Vous devez parler avec les yeux de l'amour, monsieur Potter. Il est tout de même décrit comme très pâle avec un menton pointu...

Harry : Roh... Je vous assure qu'il est vachement plus beau en vrai que dans le livre ! Bon, je ne l'ai sans doute pas aimé dès le début, mais on s'est sensiblement et imperceptiblement rapproché par la suite.

Psy : Oui, très imperceptiblement, c'est le mot : vous vous battez férocement dans le tome deux, lors du duel organisé par Lockhart. Et vous avez l'air ravi dans le tome trois lorsqu'Hermione lui met son poing dans la figure – sa si jolie figure.

Harry : Raaah, ça va, c'est bon ! Dans le sixième tome, voilà ! J'ai commencé à l'aimer dans le sixième tome. Quand j'ai vu son reagrd à la fin du tome, après que Rogue ait tué Dumbledore... Ce n'étai pas de la pitié que j'ai alors ressenti pour lui, mais de la compassion, de l'empathie... Et surtout quand j'ai vu qu'il pleurait dans les toilettes des garçons, vers le milieu du livre, je... J'ai tout de suite vu qu'il était en fait un homme sensible, qu'il avait ses faiblesses, et qu'il pouvait avoir des sentiments... Qu'il pouvait _ressentir_ quelque chose. Et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas ressentir quelque chose pour moi ?

Psy : Oh rien de plus aisé à comprendre : parce que vous êtes son pire ennemi et qu'il vous déteste.

Harry : ... Oui, bon, c'est vrai que c'était hautement improbable, mais... N'a-t-on pas le droit de croire aux miracles ? Et après tout, j'étais son pire ennemi parce que je lui avais refusé une poignée de main dans le premier tome ! Donc il se sentait blessé ! Il aurait voulu se rapprocher de moi, et je lui ai ôté toute occasion de le faire... Il me trouvait sûrement déjà très attirant à l'époque !

Psy : Certes... Enfin, tout est relatif. Je ne veux pas casser la forte opinion que vous avez de vous-même mais vous êtes petit et vous avez des lunettes. Et je pense qu'il se sentait surtout blessé dans son amour propre, et il vous détestait de l'avoir snobé, lui, un sang-pur, rien de plus compréhensible.

Harry : Mais j'étais le seul à l'avoir jamais fait, et il me respectait pour cela... J'étais un adversaire à sa hauteur ! L'éternel rival ! D'ailleurs, on s'est affronté une fois de plus dans le tome sept. Un combat entre deux rivaux, l'un pour sa liberté et celle du monde entier, l'autre pour sa vie et celle de sa famille... Et notre rivalité, notre haine mutuelle... Cela ne pouvait mener qu'à un amour passionnel...

Psy : Ou à une mort tragique.

Harry : Vous faites chier.

Psy : Mon dieu, que vous êtes susceptible ! Et non, cette moue ne vous donne absolument pas un côté désirable, M. Potter. Voyons … Le principe même de l'amour étant assez vague pour l'espèce humaine – même si nous savons tous, nous psychologues, que ce n'est que la pulsion animale déguisée en jolis mots et bons sentiments – pourriez vous nous décrire votre amour sans faille (enfin, tout du moins tant que le principal concerné n'est pas au courant) ?

Harry : C'est quand même difficile de décrire l'amour, mais... Quand je le vois, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des millions de papillons dans l'estomac, et le bonheur m'envahit...

Psy : Et vous souriez bêtement avec cet air là ? Parce qu'il faut quelqu'un vous le dise : c'est tout simplement désolant.

Harry : Je ne souris pas bêtement ! C'est une expression de joie exaltée que j'affiche pour lui montrer combien il m'éblouit.

Psy : Il vous éblouit … ? D'après vous, ça vient de la couleur de ses cheveux ou de ses dents ?

Harry : Vous prenez tout au pied de la lettre... Vous ne connaissez pas la poésie ?

Psy : Bien sûr que si, mais la poésie ne signifie pas vomir des arcs-en-ciel. Ce que vous me faites là, c'est une pauvre niaiserie d'adolescent digne d'une jeune fille décrivant un beau garçon sur son skyblog.

Harry : Un skyblog ? Vous osez ?

Psy : Ne vous vexez pas si vite, mon jeune ami. Vous n'avez pas encore fini votre … exposé.

Harry : Ouais, bref. Le voir me procure une intense joie...

Psy : Et des problèmes d'irrigation sanguine ?

Harry : Roh, vous êtes vulgaire !

Psy : Non, c'est juste mon vocabulaire exact et rigoureux qui vous gêne. Nous reviendrons sur ce point plus tard... Développez donc votre intense … exaltation.

Harry : Eh bien, je crois vraiment que c'est mon âme soeur. Nous sommes le yin et le yang, deux âmes opposées ne cherchant qu'à se réunir pour former une entité d'amour et de passion.

Psy : Evidemment, ça tombe sous le sens : le principe même des rivaux qui s'enchaînent dans une passion destructrice.

Harry : Oui. Et cette rivalité est notamment mise en valeur dans le deuxième tome, lorsque Drago devient attrapeur. Il tente de m'égaler, de me surpasser, et moi de même. Cela montre encore une fois à quel point nous sommes différents, et pourtant tellement semblables... Ce qui permet que nous soyons à la fois sur la même longueur, que l'on puisse se comprendre, et que l'on soit en même temps complémentaires. Il est... ma Némésis.

Psy : Votre... "Némésis" ? Mettons-nous d'accord : ce n'est pas supposé être la déesse grecque de la vengeance ?

Harry : Hein ? Heu, si, mais... Mais ça veut aussi dire un truc du style "l'indignation devant un avantage injuste". Il est jaloux de moi, il désire quelque chose en moi qu'il n'a pas, et du coup il me désire moi !

Psy : Merci Wikipédia, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant la vengeance n'est ni le sentiment le plus positif ni le plus affectueux qui soit et je doute qu'il inspire un quelconque désir positif, vous savez ... Ce mot ne serait pas par ailleurs également utilisé pour désigner la punition divine ?

Harry : Heu, possible...

Psy : On peut donc considérer monsieur Malfoy comme un châtiment divin envoyé spécialement pour vous. Intéressant... On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez légèrement mégalomane, monsieur Potter ?

Harry : Ouais... Mais pour ce qui est de la punition divine, j'aurais plutôt tendance à le considérer comme un ange... Un ange déchu envoyé sur Terre pour se repentir...

Psy : Un ange sans ailes, comme c'est adorable. Bref. Vous m'avez dit penser que vous étiez complémentaires, semblables, et j'en passe, le tout mis en valeur dans le tome deux. Pourtant vous n'êtes pas si proches que ça dans ce tome deux... Il vous prend de haut parce que son père est riche et qu'il a un meilleur balai que vous, et vous ne semblez pas l'apprécier lorsqu'il traite mademoiselle Granger de Sang-de-bourbe.

Harry : ... Effectivement, ses préjugés mettent un obstacle entre nous.

Psy : Tout comme vos fiertés respectives et les six ans de haine que vous vous êtes passionnément données.

Harry : De haine ET d'attirance mutuelle !

Psy : Encore une fois, monsieur Potter, il N'EST PAS attirant, et vous non plus.

Harry : Mais...

Psy : Ce n'est pas en ayant des réactions d'un enfant de trois ans que vous arriverez à séduire votre prince charmant, M. Potter. Bref, laissons ça de côté … Reprenons ! L'amour rend aveugle, tout le monde le sait très bien, je me vois mal vous demander comment vous le voyez, ce serait juste vous prier de vomir d'innombrables éloges tout droit venu de votre petit cœur en guimauve et de votre vue défaillante (comme vous le faites depuis le début de cette séance). Non, ce qui est bien plus intéressant à analyser c'est : comment pensez-vous qu'il vous voit (en supposant qu'il ait un avis sur votre personne) ?

Harry : Bien sûr qu'il a un avis ! C'est juste qu'il est incapable de voir la vérité, trop torturé qu'il est par sa conscience. Ses parents veulent faire de lui un mangemort, mais au fond de lui ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Il a un bon fond, mais n'ose pas s'opposer à ce destin qu'on a tracé pour lui... Il veut la victoire du Bien sur le Mal, il a des convictions qui le poussent à passer dans l'autre camp, mais on n'échappe plus aux Ténèbres une fois souillé par les forces obscures... Et de la même façon, il croit me haïr, mais il m'aime et il n'arrive pas à s'en rendre compte. Et peut-être qu'intimement, au fond de lui, il le sait, mais il rejette ce sentiment pourtant si fort avec l'énergie du désespoir. En fait, il est mon ennemi et souhaite le rester. Car si nous n'étions pas ennemis, que serions-nous l'un pour l'autre ? Nous ne sommes pas amis, pas encore amants... Nous ne serions rien aux yeux de l'autre. Je crois que c'est ce qui lui fait peur, n'être plus rien pour moi. Certaines nuits, il doit avoir l'impression d'exploser...

Psy : Oh oui, des convictions ! Et que des convictions admirables en plus ! Vous avez un talent certain pour tourner les choses de la manière qui vous plait, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas forcément une bonne idée de détourner la réalité. Parce qu'il faut vous le dire, monsieur Potter, votre cher Drago Malefoy est un Sang-Pur. Pas idiot au point de croire que le règne de Lord Voldemort ne peut être une bonne chose, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait la même notion que vous du Bien et du Mal. Je ne crois pas que les papillons et les lapins soient sa tasse de thé. Et je suis désolé pour vous, mais je ne pense pas que son angoisse la plus urgente soit de représenter quelque chose pour vous, monsieur Potter. N'oubliez pas que Voldemort menace sa vie, et que son père croupi toujours en prison (d'ailleurs il m'a semblé comprendre que c'était par votre faute …). Oui, très franchement, je pense que monsieur Malefoy craint plus pour sa vie que tout ces derniers temps. En plus, il est lâche : le simple fait que la vie de sa famille repose sur son courage a du le terroriser...

Harry : Vous êtes odieux, ce garçon souffre ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il fait ce qu'il peut pour se rebeller mais...

Psy : Ce qu'il peut ? Et bien apparemment il ne peut pas grand chose. Il a sans doute l'envie de se rebelle (mais permettez moi d'en douter, mon cher), mais il ne fait rien pour ça. Rien. Non non, rien du tout, fermez la bouche monsieur Potter, vous savez que j'ai raison. Je vais vous donner mon avis éclairer sur la question : il est à craindre qu'il n'ait pas le temps, ces derniers jours, d'avoir un quelconque avis sur vous, et encore de s'inquiéter des relations qu'il entretient avec vote personne, monsieur Potter.

Harry : Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce ne serait pas possible ? Après tout, moi j'ai un avis sur lui !

Psy : Oui, en effet, jJ'ai cru comprendre...

Harry : Je le trouve superbe...

Psy : Par pitié monsieur Potter, je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'entendre votre avis sur sa personne pour votre psychanalyse … De plus, on en a déjà parlé.

Harry : Oui, mais comme vous avez dit, l'amour rend aveugle, et pour moi il est magnifique. Ce garçon est la perfection incarnée, il a des yeux tellement expressifs, des lèvres tellement attirantes, et des fesses si désespérément parfaites... Je pense à lui tout le temps, vous ne comprenez pas... Je finis même par en rêver la nuit...

Psy : Enfin ! Là, on sort des sentiments mièvres et on commence à toucher à mon domaine. C'est tellement cru, un rêve, qu'au moins je suis sûr que je ne vous entendrai pas vous répandre en éloge, ou alors un peu moins. De quel ordre, ce rêve, monsieur Potter ?

Harry : Pardon ?

Psy : Posons la question plus directement : était-ce un rêve érotique ?

Harry : Quoi ? Mais c'est hyper personnel comme question !

Psy : Ne faites pas votre vierge effarouchée voyons … Regardez où vous êtes. Vous êtes ici pour parler de choses personnelles, monsieur Potter ! De plus je suis tenu par le secret professionnel : personne n'en saura rien (à part mon chat). Et je pourrais vous aider à analyser ce rêve ! Bien que s'il s'agit d'un rêve érotique, je doute qu'il y ait un lourd mystère dessous.

Harry : ... Bon, d'accord, c'était un rêve érotique...

Psy : Parfait ! Monsieur Potter, ayez l'amabilité, s'il vous plait, de nous décrire votre rêve. Avec précision, je vous prie, une très très très grande précision. Un souci du détail presque… Eh bien, presque scientifique serait parfait (ça nous évitera au moins les bons sentiments…).

Harry : Ben y a rien à raconter, hein... C'est un rêve érotique, je suppose que vous savez comment ça se passe...

Psy : Oh ne faites pas votre timide. De plus ça fait partie de la thérapie, monsieur Potter.

Harry : Mais vous voulez savoir quoi ?

Psy : Où, quand, comment, avec qui et avec quoi. Allez-y, vous dis-je, dans le détail.

Harry : Heu... Ben comme dans tous les rêves, ça commence en plein milieu. Donc on est dans un couloir et on s'embrasse, et...

Psy : Tiens, plus d'ange déchu ni de perfection incarnée ? Ca nous change, tiens ! Ca vous rend plus … viril.

Harry : C'est assez gênant, alors n'en rajoutez pas ! ... Bref, on est allés vers la Salle sur Demande...

Psy : Qui s'est aussitôt transformée en suite nuptiale, avec lit moelleux aux draps blancs, pétale de rose sur le sol, j'imagine... Vous vous rendez compte de l'absurdité de ce rêve, j'espère. La Salle sur Demande est sensée être là pour ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin, ce n'est pas un baisodrome...

Harry : ... Oui, bon, ça va ! C'est un fanta... Un rêve ! C'est un rêve, OK ?

Psy : Hum, certes. Poursuivez.

Harry : Bref. On est allés droit au lit je crois, et... Et voilà.

Psy : Hum. Je pense que même vous êtes en mesure de comprendre que "Et voilà" n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile à analyser. A moins que cela signifie que ce fut très … court.

Harry : Mais merde à la fin, c'est du détail que vous voulez ?

Psy : Oui, vous avez enfin compris. J'ai besoin de ces détails et, surtout, de la façon dont vous les décrivez.

Harry : Mais y a pas de détails à donner, c'est... C'était un acte... Un acte d'amour et de haine en même temps. Oui, la haine nous a conduit jusque là, mais au fond, nous avions tout de même de l'amour en nous pour pouvoir... s'unir de cette façon, comme le yin et le yang. La haine s'est exprimé sous la forme d'une certaine violence, la volonté de marquer l'autre à jamais... Il n'y avait pas jusqu'à notre orgasme qui était empli de haine et d'amour mêlés. C'était une communion entre deux êtres opposés, entre deux corps si différents et pourtant faits pour être ensembles. Vous savez, on dit souvent que de l'amour à la haine il n'y a qu'un pas...

Psy : Conneries.

Harry : ... Pardon ?

Psy : Je vais sûrement casser l'un de vos repères de jeune adolescent tout frétillant, mais il faut que vous sachiez que de l'amour à la haine il y a un gouffre de plusieurs milliards de kilomètre. Vous comprenez ? Ce sont deux sentiments opposés, monsieur Potter, tellement opposés qu'on ne peut pas se balader de l'un à l'autre aisément. Je sais que vous êtes un sorcier très doué, mais tout de même …

Harry : Mais puisque l'un est le contraire de l'autre, sans l'un, l'autre n'a plus de raison d'être ! Et ils sont donc liés d'une certaine manière...

Psy : Je vois, vous voulez jouer à ce petit jeu... Vous savez, sans l'un, l'autre existerait toujours, mon jeune ami.

Harry : Pas de la même façon...

Psy : Dans le cas de l'amour et de la haine, si l'amour n'existait pas, la haine pourrait exister quand même, et inversement. De la même façon que si monsieur Malfoy mourrait, vous seriez toujours là. Donc vous n'êtes ni liés, ni opposés, ni quoi que ce soit, vous êtes juste deux lycéens qui ne peuvent pas s'encadrer. Accessoirement, votre coït n'a pas symbolisé l'union du yin et du yang, c'était un acte mécanique motivé par des pulsions tout aussi mécaniques. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. Veuillez continuer, et par pitié, développez.

Harry : Oui, enfin ça va être dur de continuer si vous rejetez ma théorie de l'amour et de la haine...

Psy : Si : présentez ça comme un acte mécanique. Allez, n'ayez pas peur des mots.

Harry : Certes... Et bien nous avons... Unis nos corps et...

Psy : "Nous avons eu un rapport sexuel" serait plus exact et plus rigoureux.

Harry : Et plus dégueu aussi, et nettement moins poétique !

Psy : Assez de poésie, monsieur Potter, gardez ça pour vos lettres enflammées et vos soirées de dépression.

Harry : Bien. Nous avons... eu un rapport sexuel.

Psy : Monsieur Potter ! J'ai dit : développez.

Harry : Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans de si important ?

Psy : Ok, je vais vous aider dans ce cas … Qui était le sodomisé ?

Harry : Raaaah, mais non, vous pouvez pas trouver d'autres mots ?

Psy : Aurais-je écorché vos si chastes oreilles ? Vous auriez préféré quoi ?

Harry : Je sais pas moi, le passif... Même le dominé ça me va, mais pas ça !

Psy : Il faudra tout de même que vous affrontiez la vérité en face...

Harry : Oui, ben pas maintenant !

Psy : Bon, je vous cède cette fois, mais sachez que cela ne joue pas en votre faveur... Qui était donc le passif ?

Harry : Ben... Moi.

Psy : Intéressant.

Harry : C'est tout ?

Psy : Non, pas tout à fait : j'aimerais savoir combien de temps le coït a duré, et un approximation de la taille de la verge de votre amant dans votre rêve.

Harry : Raaaah, mais arrêtez avec ces mots !

Psy : J'attends, monsieur Potter, l'heure tourne.

Harry : Ben... J'ai l'impression que ça a duré une éternité... C'était si intense, si fort, des millions de choses se sont passés dans ma tête, c'était magique...

Psy : Laissez moi de douter de ses capacités tout de même...

Harry : Vous doutez tout le temps, de toute manière. Et pour ce qui est de l'approximation de sa... virilité...

Psy : Verge, monsieur Potter.

Harry : Oui, **verge**. Je ne sais pas, je dirais... Une bonne vingtaine de centimètres...

Psy : Je vois. Un rêve de pucelle, monsieur Potter, il n'y a pas d'autre nom à mettre là-dessus. Mettons les choses au clair : il est hautement improbable – mais possible, je vous l'accorde - que la verge de votre ami mesure cette taille-ci si on s'en tient aux statistiques, et pour ce qui est de la durée de l'acte, laissez-moi vous dire que vous risquez d'être pour ainsi dire, assez déçu lorsque vous aurez une vie sexuelle épanouie. Et je vois qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incidents, non. Vous êtes passés du stade debout à la position... Quelle position d'ailleurs ?

Harry : Est-ce que c'est vraiment important, comme information ?

Psy : Capital, monsieur Potter, capital.

Harry : Bon... Heu... Andromaque...

Psy : Je vois, c'est-à-dire le passif allongé sur le dos et le dominant face à lui, buste redressé, c'est cela ?

Harry : Vous savez que vous me mettez mal à l'aise, à mettre un nom sur tout ?

Psy : C'est mon métier, monsieur Potter. Passons : vous étiez donc debout devant la porte, et la seconde d'après vous vous retrouviez en plein coït ?

Harry : Ben non, bien sûr que non !

Psy : Racontez-moi donc ce qui s'est passé dans ce laps de temps.

Harry : Ben... On s'est déshabillés quoi.

Psy : Les **détails**, monsieur Potter.

Harry : Roooh, bon, on s'est déshabillé chacun dans son coin et ensuite on est allés sur le lit...

Psy : Je vois, c'est bien moins romantique que tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ? Vos rêves ont au moins le mérite d'être moins mièvres … Vu que vous rechignez à me donner de plus amples explications, j'en viens à penser que vous avez glissé sur une chaussette ou que vous vous êtes emmêlé les jambes en enlevant votre pantalon, n'est-ce pas ? Ou peut être est-ce votre "ange déchu" ?

Harry : ... C'est Drago. En enlevant sa ceinture un peu brusquement, il s'est fait mal aux doigts, mais c'est un tout petit incident !

Psy : C'est ce genre de petits incidents qui sont là pour pourrir ces instants magiques, monsieur Potter. C'est là l'une des principales barrières entre la réalité et ce genre de rêve. Je pense que si votre subconscient vous a envoyé cet imprévu, c'est pour vous préparer à la réalité et vous avertir que non, ce ne sera pas magique. Vous devriez lui dire merci, à votre inconscient.

Harry : Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites ?

Psy : Je suis spécialiste en la matière, monsieur Potter. Il semble évident que votre subconscient est parfaitement au courant, lui, que tout ce que vous croyez être un amour passionné n'est qu'une douce illusion. Parce que soyons honnête, tout cela relève de l'impossible. Pire, même, votre subconscient, et donc vous-même, au fond de vous, vous savez très bien que cet amour n'a pas raison d'être.

Harry : Mais... Mais je l'aime !

Psy : Non, vous ne l'aimez pas et vous ne vous en rendez pas compte. Mais je suis là pour vous aider à le réaliser, monsieur Potter, allons-y par étape, vous me direz merci à la fin de la séance. Mais attendez … J'imagine que vous n'avez pas non plus mis de protection avant votre rapport ? La Salle sur Demandes devait bien en fournir pourtant...

Harry : Heu, non, on en a pas mis...

Psy : Ah, ces jeunes... On se tue à essayer de soigner le SIDA, et vous, vous vous envoyez en l'air avec n'importe qui. Pas étonnant que les MST se répandent plus vite qu'une rumeur infondée dans la salle commune des Serpentards... Bien, vous essayez donc de vivre dangereusement, et au lieu d'aller faire du saut à l'élastique, vous prenez le risque le plus stupide qui soit. Monsieur Potter, l'heure est grave : je crois que votre subconscient veut vous tuer.

Harry : Pardon ?

Psy : Non, je plaisante, mais il y a pas mal à analyser là dedans. Bref : vous parliez avant d'un orgasme plein d'amour et de haine...

Harry : Oh non, pitié...

Psy : Cet orgasme, j'imagine bien de quelle façon il a eu lieu pour monsieur Malfoy, mais pour vous ?

Harry : C'est quoi cette question ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, c'est mécanique !

Psy : Ce que je veux dire, c'est...

Harry : Non ! Non, je vais essayer de répondre tout seul, sinon vous allez encore me sortir des mots infâmes...

Psy : Soit, faites donc.

Harry : Et ben... Je sais pas comment ça fonctionne, mais je suppose qu'avec sa... virilité...

Psy : Verge.

Harry : Ouais, voilà... Ben, il a touché ma... Heu...

Psy : Prostate ?

Harry : Oui. Voilà, c'est ça.

Psy : Hum... C'était un orgasme prostatique ou anal ?

Harry : ... Mais j'en sais rien ! Un orgasme est un orgasme, non ? Je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de plus, mais...

Psy : Ce que j'attends ? ... Un peu de vraisemblance, je dirais. Pas de préparation, pas de douleurs ? Sur le coup vous m'étonnez - pas si chaste le petit...

Harry : Mais c'est un rêve... Et bon, d'accord, il est possible que ça ait été _un peu_ douloureux, mais on va pas en faire tout une histoire ! C'est... normal, non ?

Psy : Oui, c'est normal. Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit, alors ?

Harry : Parce que c'est gênant.

Psy : Certes. En tout cas, le fait que la douleur soit présente dans votre rêve me conforte dans ma précédente théorie : votre subconscient veut vous préparer à la réalité. Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, non ? Vous avez au moins un subconscient performant et clairvoyant.

Harry : On dirait que mon subconscient en sait plus que moi...

Psy : Bien entendu, puisque c'est votre subconscient. C'est tout de même étrange que de tels détails figurent dans un rêve...

Harry : Je croyais que c'était normal, vous l'avez dit !

Psy : Normal pour vous. Votre rêve est relativement fidèle à la réalité, mis à part votre Salle sur Demande qui se transforme en bordel. Enfin, il est réaliste tant que vous nommez les choses et les présentez telles qu'elles sont. Nous sommes à présent bien loin de l'union de deux corps faits pour être ensembles, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry : Oui, mais je préférais ma version...

Psy : Votre baratin sur la haine et l'amour ? Par pitié, monsieur Potter, vous valez mieux que ça... Et accessoirement, remerciez votre subconscient que vous ayez eu dans ce rêve un rapport non protégé, ça vous a évité de connaître les "aléas de la capote".

Harry : Les... Quoi ?

Psy : On en parlera quand tu seras plus grand. Et pour votre histoire de prostate... Sur le coup, votre subconscient n'a pas assuré. Vous ne savez sans doute pas qu'orgasme anal et orgasme prostatique sont deux choses distinctes, l'un étant lié aux mouvements de va-et-vient et à la stimulation de l'anus et l'autre à la stimulation de la prostate, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry : ... Apparemment non, sinon j'imagine que mon subconscient m'aurait fait rêvé d'une fade partie de jambe en l'air sans orgasme plutôt que de ce moment exceptionnel...

Psy : Certainement. Bref, je passerai sur le reste des détails, je crois que vous n'êtes pas prêt... Passons plutôt à la question suivante, pour le moins …. Epineuse. Vos amis, monsieur Potter, vos amis de toujours, vos deux acolytes terriblement coll… amicaux, ont-ils un avis sur la question ? Enfin… Sont-ils tout simplement au courant déjà ?

Harry : Et bien Hermione a été très compréhensive. Elle a dit qu'au fond elle l'avait toujours su, que ça crevait les yeux et qu'elle me souhaitait de tout coeur d'être heureux avec lui. Et Ron... Ron a toujours eu du mal avec ce genre...

Psy : D'orientation sexuelle ?

Harry : Heu... Oui, voilà.

Psy : Et Hermione a été compréhensive, c'est bien ça ?

Harry : Oui, c'est ça.

Psy : Je vois. La même Hermione qui envoie un coup de poing à Malfoy dans le tome 3 et qui se fait insulter régulièrement. Elle vous souhaite d'être heureux avec lui. C'est bien ça ?

Harry : Heu... Oui, mais...

Psy : Et de la même façon, elle vous dit qu'elle l'a toujours su, alors même que vous avez passé votre vie à vous disputer et que vous hurliez que vous le détestiez à qui voulait l'entendre. C'est bien ça ?

Harry : Vous voulez bien arrêter de dire c'est bien ça ? Et elle ne...

Psy : Non, merci, je crois que ça se passe de commentaires (il faudra juste que je félicite cette demoiselle pour son don d'hypocrisie, tout à fait admirable). Et Ron. Ron, votre meilleur ami, celui qui s'est assis avec vous dans le train et qui vous a toujours épaulé...

Harry : Là je vous arrête : il m'a fait la tronche pendant des semaines dans le tome 4 !

Psy : Certes. Parce qu'il pensait que vous aviez trouvé un moyen de connaître encore un peu plus la gloire sans même lui en parler, et il était fatigué d'être l'éternel second. Et quand il a réalisé son erreur, il est revenu vers vous. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry : Oui, mais...

Psy : En revanche, je doute que Ron désire posséder monsieur Malfoy. Il s'en fout complètement, en fait (laissez moi-même vous dire que c'est le genre d'image qui doit le dégoûter profondément). Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait bouder dans son coin.

Harry : Parce que... Pour lui, c'est un pacte avec l'ennemi.

Psy : Ça ne l'a pas dérangé que vous soyez avec Cho Chang pourtant...

Harry : Oui, mais c'est Serdaigle, c'est pas vraiment nos ennemis...

Psy : C'est tout de même relativement manichéen, comme point de vue...

Harry : C'est faux ! Et vous vous rappelez, dans le tome 4, Ron était furieux qu'Hermione soit avec Viktor Krum, il parlait bien de pacte avec l'ennemi !

Psy : Faux prétexte : Ron était amoureux de mademoiselle Granger. Et je suis persuadé qu'il tient à ce que vous soyez heureux. Après tout, il n'a rien eu à redire lorsque vous sortiez avec sa soeur. Ce qui nous amène à la question suivant : quand et comment avez vous compris que vous étiez gay ?

Harry : Heu... Je crois que je l'ai toujours un peu su. Je ne me sentais pas... complet quand j'avais des relations avec des filles. Pour être, plus précis, je l'ai remarqué... En voyant Drago pleurer dans le sixième tome. Oui, voilà. Ça vous va ? Ça répond aux deux questions...

Psy : Certes, mais c'est assez léger comme justification. Je ne pense pas que les larmes de monsieur Malefoy ont pour caractéristique de rendre gay n'importe qui.

Harry : Hum... Et bien, sur le coup, j'ai compris à quel point il était vulnérable, et... Je me suis surpris à ressentir à son égard plus seulement de la pitié, mais aussi de la compassion, et... une certaine attraction.

Psy : Je vois. De l'attraction. Alors que vous avez toujours été hétérosexuel.

Harry : Non, c'était pas pareil... Avec Ginny, c'était... différent.

Psy : Oui, j'imagine. Mais vous étiez heureux avec elle, monsieur Potter, et c'est même motivé par une pulsion soudaine que vous l'avez embrassée dans le sixième tome. Et d'ailleurs, tout occupé par votre récent cassage avec mademoiselle Weasley, vous vous fichiez éperdument de monsieur Malfoy lorsqu'il pleurait comme une fillette.

Harry : Oui mais... Bon, d'accord, je ne nie pas avoir été heureux avec elle, mais...

Psy : Ne vous enlisez pas là-dedans, vous savez pertinemment que vous n'en sortirez pas... Et dois-je vous rappeler Cho Chang ?

Harry : Encore une fois, c'était différent ! Je ne sais pas si j'aimais vraiment Cho, je... Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que je vis avec Drago.

Psy : Vous ne vivez rien avec Drago, monsieur Potter, excusez-moi de vous le faire remarquer (encore)...

Harry : Ce que je _pourrais vivre_ avec Drago. Et ce que j'ai rêvé que je vivais avec lui, aussi...

Psy : Il y a là une nette différence. Et vous avez aimé mademoiselle Chang, vous avez même été jaloux de monsieur Digory. Si si, rappelez-vous... Vous lui en avez voulu de l'avoir invitée avant vous, il vous était antipathique et, bête comme vous êtes, vous ne saviez pas pourquoi.

Harry : ... Bon, d'accord, elle m'a plu. Et Ginny aussi, je l'ai aimée...

Psy : Bien. Et vous avez été heureux. Vous pouvez donc arrêter de vous mentir en vous disant que vous l'avez toujours su... De plus, il ne faut pas oublier que monsieur Malefoy est réellement aux antipodes de votre conception de la vie. En effet, ne pensez vous pas qu'aimer un fils de mangemort – ne me jetez pas ce regard-là, voyons, je ne fais que dire la vérité – ayant été lui-même un mangemort, certes peu de temps, mais tout de même actif, n'est pas contraire à tous vos… principes ? Je veux dire, nous avons tous déjà entendu parler de votre admirable complexe du héros (ou alors n'est ce qu'un mythe, tiens, on nous aurait menti !)?

Harry : Et bien... Heu... Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas de complexe du héros.

Psy : Par pitié monsieur Potter. C'est inscrit au fer rouge sur votre front.

Harry : D'accord, j'ai un complexe du héros. Mais... Enfin... Je vous ai dit qu'il essayait de se rebeller, ce n'est pas dans sa nature profonde...

Psy : Certes, mais c'est sur son bras. Il a été officiellement un Mangemort. En pure théorie, vos principes auraient du prendre le pas sur vous, et votre terrible complexe vous forcer à le détruire. Au lieu de ça, vous en faites un "ange déchu", votre "Némésis" ou je ne sais quelle bêtise.

Harry : Et bien, oui, mais c'est parce que c'est un mangemort que c'est ma Némésis...

Psy : Sur le coup, vous pactisez vraiment avec l'ennemi...

Harry : ... Bon, je l'avoue, j'ai des fois des problèmes de cas de conscience, mais... Par amour pour lui, je peux surmonter ça.

Psy : Je vois. Vous pouvez fraterniser avec l'autre camp par amour.

Harry : Je ne fraternise pas avec l'autre camp !

Psy : Vous faites pire : vous forniquez avec l'autre camp.

Harry : Roh, bon, d'accord ! De ce point de vue là, vous avez raison, c'est impossible... Enfin c'est un éternel dilemme entre mon coeur et ma conscience, donc je peux l'aimer, mais ça me torture...

Psy : Aaaah, enfin une réponse sensée. Vous voyez quand vous voulez... Vous êtes ennemis, il est de l'autre camp et votre honneur de Gryffondor vous empêche de l'aimer pleinement. Vous ne serez jamais heureux avec lui et vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry : ... Oui.

Psy : Bon, je pense que ça ira. On se voit la semaine prochaine, monsieur Potter !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Vous avez le droit de m'incendier sur le style ou sur toute faute que j'ai pu faire, mais ne m'accusez pas de vouloir condamner les drarrys, s'il vous plaît...

Je ne pense pas écrire de suite (oui, la fin peut être ambigue du coup (a)), à moins d'une idée géniale ou d'un renouvellement des clichés du genre x)

Sur ce, bye !

(En cas de réclamation ou d'une soudaine envie de faire un compliment ou une critique constructive, vous pouvez toujours cliquer sur le petit bouton "Review". Mais je ne vous force pas, hein ! (a))


End file.
